We're Fine
by imustbeaweasley
Summary: The story of Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. One with a dark, twisted past. One with an extremely mysterious past. With these two working together at the Wright Anything Agency, who knows what they will get caught up in. Backstories Intertwined to Dual Destinies. May contain Spoilers from Spirit of Justice (AA6).
Shadow

Seven years. Seven long years of studying and perfecting my "power" of analytical psychology, and finally I am being recognized for my work in the legal system. Since moving to Europe to pursue my dream, I have perfected my use of Widget (my mood matrix), and can now detect in a court of law how emotions change on a victim, suspect, or witness. It's been a long seven years, but I'm ready to show the world that Athena Cykes is here and is ready to be the Courtroom Révolutionnaire!

"Thena!" I hear calling from the other room whilst packing my things. The voice is deep, with an extremely thick English accent, with a bit of Winnie the Pooh in there too. Jack hated when I told him that, but it was the truth.

Jack and I met in college, or as they call it here in England, Uni. Whilst I was a Psychology major and Law minor, he majored in IT and Computer Sciences. We met one night when in the library, whilst studying for exams for our Gen Eds. Granted, I was only sixteen and he was nineteen, but it didn't matter to him. He told me it was "love at first sight," whilst I never believed the same. Jack grew on me; I guess it's not love at first sight for all of us.

"Dear, I'm still a bit uncomfortable about this…" he says with slight despair. "…why would a grown man just call you out of nowhere after finishing Uni to bring you to the States?" He puts his arms around me whilst laying his head on my right shoulder. "Love, there are many opportunities here. Clifford Chance is hiring, I believe. Please stay…"

Using his puppy dog eyes, of course, he tries to coax me into staying. "Jack, I can't pass up an opportunity like this. It's not everyday that former attorney Phoenix Wright calls and offers you a spot on his law firm. I've been working for seven years to be able to return to the U.S., and now my chance has finally come. Why on earth should I stay here if my dream is coming true?"

Shit. I opened a can of worms I knew I shouldn't have opened.

Anger grows through his saddened face. "Why should you stay here? What about us Athena? Have you forgotten THAT part of your dream? Getting married, starting a family, growing old together? Does that mean ANYTHING to you anymore? We planned on finding jobs here and starting OUR lives and OUR dreams together. Since when is YOUR dream more important?" He slams his hand on the desk near the door.

This has been a topic we have avoided discussing for the past year. Even whilst at Uni, we treaded over the topic of my dream of returning to the U.S.. Every time I would start to bring it up, he would say: "But that's years in the future, love. Think about the near future, not the distant future."

But, I just can't think that way. My life's DREAM is to return home. How could he say such a thing? No way in hell was I putting my biggest dream on the back burner.

So, during my last semester in Uni, I decided to do some research. Whilst analytical psychology was not the first thing that comes to mind when you phone a law firm for a job, it was worth a shot. I was turned down by some of the biggest law firms in the U.S., just because I did not major in law.

By the time I had contacted Mr. Wright, I basically have given up. The second I tell him that my practice is in analytical psychology, he questioned me about the practice. I told him about Widget, how exactly I can use this practice in court, et cetera.

By the time I finish proving myself, I hear one line from the other line: "Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency, Ms. Cykes."

"I came here, to the UK to finally perfect my ability to read others' emotions, and to learn to use it in a court of law. I came here to do this so I could return home. I NEVER planned on spending the rest of my life in a place I don't belong. I'm sorry Jack but…" I pause and take a deep breath. "I don't think you're part of my dream anymore…"

His face dropped. It turned from a bright red to a deep blue. I could feel Widget, on my neck, shaking and vibrating, telling me to check his emotions. Sorry Widget, but I can already tell which emotions are glowing; anger and sadness. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but not whilst I was leaving for home.

But, to be honest, it actually takes a heavy load off of me. Leaving Jack here, leaving Uni here, in the UK, whilst I venture off into the greatest opportunity I have ever been granted. It feels good. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way when breaking up with someone you've been with for seven years. But, I do.

I take my packed bags in hand, as he stares at me, whilst his heart is breaking. "Jack, I love you. But…it's my time to go…" I say whilst placing a kiss on his cheek. "…Goodbye Jack." He sits on the bed, watching as I walk through the archway towards the front door, tears pouring from his eyes. "Goodbye love…" I hear, as I open the door, leaving our apartment.

Standing at the curb of the street, in the pouring rain, I stand whilst trying to call a taxi to the airport. I feel my pocket vibrating, as if I do not know who is trying to call or message me. I check it, just to see what Jack wants now.

But, it wasn't Jack.

 _"_ _I hope you have a safe trip here Ms. Cykes. I will be awaiting your arrival at LAX. Expect a sign, waiving you down. Safe travels. - Phoenix"_

A larger sense of happiness fills my heart. Finally, someone has confidence in me. Someone believes in my dreams, other than myself. Seven years later, I am reaching my goal.

Whilst seating myself in the taxi, the driver asks me "Where to Miss?"

"London City Airport please? I have a long trip ahead of me."


End file.
